1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a user to use a terminal in consideration of the user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. Mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a mobile terminal having a camera equipped with a digital zoom function has been released. Specifically, the mobile terminal is able to take a picture of an object by zooming in or out on the object using the digital zoom.
However if a picture is taken using the zoom when the resolution of the camera is set to a maximum, degradation of the picture may occur. Moreover, since the picture at the maximum resolution is taken in the zoom mode, quality of the picture is not good.
In order to solve the above problems, a user must crop a specific portion of the picture after the picture has been taken with the maximum resolution, thereby requiring inconvenient use of an external personal computer or other device. Furthermore, since an image cropped from the picture is stored with the maximum resolution, memory is wasted.